


what the fuck is a university?

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Finally, I think?, M/M, anywyas heres ur fluff, college/uni au?, tsukasas a bit chub and thats great, unrealistic depictions of college students from yours truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: in which tsukasa feels the need to do an assignment way before it's due, yuuta continues to blow raspberries, and neither of them can be bothered to change the channel.





	what the fuck is a university?

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO THE SENSELESS FLUFF!!! YEHA!!!!!!!!! i dont know the difference between uni and college though
> 
> they probably hav to suffer thru corpse party unlimited or something but who gives a shit theyre too busy being gay
> 
> jimo ai is good writing music

Yuuta doesn't seem to understand how crucial it is for him to have his laptop closer to him, instead of having to sit in an uncomfortable, twisted position to use it from the armrest. _Sure_ , he has little reason to fret, considering he's only just been given this assignment today, but— if he loses focus so soon, it'll be the two of them on yet another serving of coffee that's lost its taste from how close they are to shutting down just to send about 5 more assignments in at the very minute before its due date. Yuuta's plenty aware of the consequences of doing such, having received Tsukasa's help several times when he'd decided that he would do more than be a bystander to this mess. Of course, though, Yuuta can't seem to let any of those incidents go, saving what he hasn't used on coffee or spicy instant noodles to treat him, or trying to chime in with suggestions for how he should handle this or that bit of an essay; always unsure, but always helpful.  
  
(They're going in completely different directions, but it feels like they happen to intersect in the middle.)  
  
Of all days, though, today is when he finds himself having to spoil Yuuta, who spends the afternoon resting his head on his lap, dressed in the third slightly baggy shirt he's borrowed from him this week— although that's on Tsukasa, for being too taken aback by how adorable he looks in them to have the heart to ask for them before he finds himself with nothing. Then again, he could just buy more... Even though he would inevitably find himself lending them to Yuuta anyway.  
  
There's no reason why neither of them have changed the channel, yet. Neither of them would really want to watch a horror movie at this time, much less occult-themed horror— well, assuming they can even change it. Tsukasa's too busy typing with one hand and petting Yuuta on the head (like you would with a cat. fitting, considering how he can't so much as shift positions) with the other. Yuuta, he thinks, isn't even _looking_ at the screen, and he's unsure if he means to combat his fear by blowing raspberries into his belly or if he's just teasing him by doing so.  
  
He should be just about done with this, finally, and for this last stretch he tries to shift his other hand to the keyboard as well; said attempt failing, when Yuuta reacts quickly to grab his hand first. Of course, upon looking down, he notices Yuuta is pouting childishly, because how dare he stop petting him— or so he thinks. He forgets how mischievous Yuuta is at the worst of times, this being no exception, when he pulls his hand closer to his face, down to his lips, and—  
  
(Well, he's just found out that Yuuta really was teasing him before then.)  
  
There's a shrill scream from the television, and Tsukasa feels a sense of solidarity with whatever poor character's meeting their demise now. He knows he's heating up, the hand Yuuta kissed having turned about as red as the rest of his body; speaking of Yuuta, he looks up at him with the most innocent, _who, me?_ smile (one he can see right through), before giving Tsukasa another kiss on the back of his hand for good measure.  
  
(He completely misses the fact that while he's distracted, his laptop, now supportless, teeters and falls to the floor with a loud crash.)

**Author's Note:**

> im tsukasas laptop.
> 
> thank u for reading ♡


End file.
